Deoman High School
by Krazy Dragon
Summary: Inuyasha goes to highschool and its his 1rst day... then he meets Kagome... like a regular school day... but, why did the old principal leave?
1. Back to School

^-^ Note: hey this is my 1rst fan fiction so don't get all kooky o and I don't mean to diss humans I mean in all the stories I read so far demons were bad so I decide to make them smart ok I think I'm saying to much u may read my story now. =)  
  
  
  
Deoman High School  
  
Back to School  
  
BACKROUND INFO: Deoman high, a pretty dangerous high school to get into. one of the reasons is because of all the demons that attend it. But like all things this high school has some good parts to it to. Like how Deoman High is the top school in the WORLD! They have the best runners the best basketball players and. the best EVERYTHING! So most parents want and don't want their kids to get into that school. But then again it's already hard to get into that school.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Ok mom"  
  
" Err. I always have to yell like that almost as if he's deaf, now my second problem. Sesshomaru." She crept into Sesshomaru's dark and gloomy room and shook his shoulder. Sesshomaru let out a soft growl and she quickly drew back to frightened to wake him up (as always). She then had an idea and ran to Inuyasha as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Inuyasha" she called out in a singsong voice  
  
"What now can't you see I'm up?!"  
  
"Of course you think I'm BLIND! Urh! Stop getting me off the subject. How about we make a little deal."  
  
"What kind of deal?" he eyed her suspiciously  
  
"oh well. you wake up your brother and you won't have to do your chores for. hmm. a week."  
  
"Hmm. ok it's a deal" so Inuyasha changed and went to the bathroom, got a bucket of water, and went over to his big brothers room which looked so dark and gloomy. He then threw the bucket of water all over his big bro making him Soaking WET! And spitting out the water that he swallowed and choked on.  
  
"What did you do that for!" he screamed "I'm going to get you for that" and he also murmured something pretty threatening  
  
"Ya whatever, c'mon we got to get to school." He smirked and grinned as he left his room but just before he reached the door he got hit on the head with the bucket. "That didn't hurt if you wanted it to." He glared at his brother for a while and left  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku a friend of Inuyasha's came running toward him "Yo Inuyasha, long time."  
  
"You said it" he smiled and as they walked they heard the bell ring. "Lets see we have about 4 minutes and 50 seconds to before the tardy bell rings and get to class and we're about ¾ of a mile away. race ya" he grinned  
  
"You're on!" and with that they dashed away running as fast as they could to their 1rst period class. Miroku was on the lead for a while but that was Inuyasha's strategy. Just as they entered the school they rushed up the stairs, and this was the part Inuyasha sped up. They entered the classroom quietly Inuyasha 1rst then Miroku.  
  
"I beat you" Inuyasha stood up proud at this and looked like he was a king that defeated a whole army.  
  
"I went easy on you so don't let it go to your head" Miroku was really tired but tried not to let it show. (you know how boys are their just to tough)  
  
The bell soon rang and everyone took their seats and waited for the teacher to give out the 1rst instructions of the day.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha want to go out to the movies on Friday?" Kikyo asked him with a slightly worried look on her face but she always managed to make herself look so calm.  
  
"umm. sorry Kikyo maybe some other time I'm busy on Friday." He said in a calm voice. He noticed that she was about to ask him out again so he also added "and I'm busy on Saturday and Sunday and I can't go on the weekdays. Sorry again." He tried to force a smile. The truth is she creeps Inuyasha out. He used to like her until she turned weird on him.  
  
"its ok." She looked disappointed but it was kind'f hard to tell because of how she looked you know the calmness.  
  
"ok class my name is Mr. Shinaishi, I will be your history teacher, enough with the introductions. the first assignment for the day is to read this history book from page 1-20 and answer questions on page 21. Work quietly."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha did you notice he wears a wig?" Kouga grinned at this and really wanted to run up there and pull it off and sit back down before anyone noticed. But he could smell that this teacher was a demon and he would probably catch him before he reached him. Inuyasha noticed that Kouga was staring at the wig and decided to make his 1rst day of school a day no one would forget. so he came up to the teacher (Kouga knew what he was going to do and stared open mouthed and slightly shocked.) and said "umm. Mr. Shinaishi may I ask you a question?"  
  
"sure, may I get your name"  
  
"uhh. yes sir, Inuyashas the name. Now my question, is that a wig you're wearing?" he laughed, and pulled on the wig making the teacher turn red.  
  
"Inuyasha please go to the principals office NOW!" Inuyasha stopped laughing completely and stared wide-eyed at the teacher the other students looked at him and Kouga was ginning. Inuyasha left the room all mad and started kicking at some lockers. When he reached the principle's office he was getting worried. He took a deep breath and entered.  
  
"welcome Inuyasha have a seat." The principle was preety odd he wore a baboon pelt around his body and only let his mouth show. "Mr. Shinaishi told me what you did that's pretty brave of you. 1rst day in school and only a freshman, Since it's the 1rst day I don't want to be rough on you. So for your punishment it won't be as bad. We have a new girl in school I want you to show her around the school no one wants to do it so you'll have to do it. She's waiting at the main office go pick her up there. Got it?"  
  
"yea I got it." He said with a relived sigh and left. It could've been worse he thought to himself and went to the main office.  
  
"hey lady I'm here to pick up a girl a new girl I think and show her around."  
  
"oh you must be Inuyasha hold on while I get her." She left and went through a door and Inuyasha went and sat down and waited.  
  
"this is way better than reading a stupid book." And when he got comfortable the lady came in with Kikyo.  
  
"uhh. that's not a new student well, she is but she already knows this school I went with her when we got the tour." Inuyasha looked confused but noticed the different smell.  
  
"right. whatever, you are assigned too go and show her around the school for the rest of the week. Now go I have no time to deal with children" she shooed them away and slammed the door shut.  
  
"so if your not Kikyo who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-_- Note: sorry to leave you like that but a lot of people said this story is boring if that's true I will start a new story and please tell me why its boring so I won't do it again and if you like it please tell me so I will continue. Please be honest and I am willing to take suggestions. 


	2. The girl who stole her face

Note: I left you hanging maybe not cause you obviously know who it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Deoman High School  
  
The girl who stole her face  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you're not Kikyo who are you?" Inuyasha stared at her with wondering eyes.  
  
"Name's Kagome, I just moved here because I got transferred to this school. And who might you be?"  
  
"Inuyasha, now go away!" Kagome looked shocked at this statement and wondered why he said that.  
  
"Why should I go away?" she asked out of curiosity and also angry with him for being so rude the 1rst time they met.  
  
"Because I don't like you!" he yelled at her and looked away and walked off into the hall towards the boy's bathroom.  
  
"Hey! where are ya going? Wait for me. C'mon! Hey you're supposed to show me around! Jeez why do you hate me so much, is it because I'm human? And you're a demon?" she cried on and on until Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore  
  
"OK! Stop your babbling. You're annoying me man. So you wanted a tour of the school? Ok I'll give you one. see that building that's the cafeteria, and over there that's a classroom, that's a class and that is the gym and that's it. Later" he waved and walked off while Kagome stood there a bit confused, and took all the information in and finally got it all. But noticed Inuyasha going somewhere.  
  
"Hey where you going your supposed to follow you everywhere remember?"  
  
"No wonder this is a punishment." he sighed, stopped and faced her, looked her in the eyes and said "I don't like you go away"  
  
She once again stood there puzzled and went on following him. Inuyasha noticed this and started walking faster, but that just made her walking faster too. He started to run and she started running. He ran for a while and thought that she'd be tired but she wasn't she just kept on chasing him. Inuyasha was pretty amazed at her speed; he didn't know any girl that can run like she can. So he decided to tell her to get her off his tail.  
  
"Ok so you want to know why I hate you?" he asked her and looked at her to see if she was sure or not.  
  
"I'm sure..." she said with confidence.  
  
"I don't like you because you stole her face, and you look so a like it scares me."  
  
"I stole whose face?" she looked at him like he was weird. "You stole Ki- . never mind you wouldn't know who she is anyways, just back off c ya"  
  
Kagome looked as Inuyasha walked away and wondered where her class was she thought about asking him but he seemed to pissed off at her even though they just met. So she decided to find it herself. "All because of my face he hates me." She whispered to herself sighed and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over at P.E. her next class she went to change into her P.E. clothes and got ready and waited outside for instructions.  
  
"Is that a new girl over there?" "Yea I think so" "I heard she just got transferred here" "Really?" "Wow she must be pretty smart" "Not as smart as us, demons are always smarter than humans" they all started laughing and talked/gossiped about her some more; Kagome didn't notice this at all.  
  
As she waited a girl came up to her and said "Hey Kikyo, uhh.can I borrow your notes from class I sort'f slept." She smiled and hoped Kikuyu felt like giving someone her notes  
  
"Uhh. are you talking to me?"  
  
"Of course aren't you Kikyo?" that's a pretty dumb question she thought.  
  
"Well. no I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome." She smiled and hoped that she won't get all mad at her like Inuyasha did.  
  
"Oh! Sorry its just you look so alike anyways my names Sango, you're new here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep I'm new I got transferred here."  
  
"Ahh.. I see well come by my table at lunch you can sit with us. Got to run c you at lunch!" She smiled and left because the teacher soon came out and called the roll.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*RRIINNGG! *  
  
"Yes, finally its lunch time I'm starving!" Inuyasha went dashing out the door and bought lunch and brought it to the table where Miroku, Sango, and. Kikyo?! No it's Kagome! "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
Kagome looked up with a mouth full of food in her mouth, and looked around for the person who yelled. When she saw Inuyasha she looked up and smiled as she waved gesturing him to come sit with her.  
  
"I'm out of here!" he yelled and walked away while Kagome got up and followed. 


	3. Got saved by a girl

Heyo Peoples heres the latest chapter!  
  
Disclaimer? : I don't own Inuyasha. you know the rest right?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
Got saved by a girl  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hold on! Where you going?" Kagome cried with her mouth full.  
  
"Stop following me!" Inuyasha cried over his shoulders.  
  
"Why?" Kagome frowned and kept on following.  
  
As they were walking a lot of the older High school kids were watching Inuyasha run away from Kagome in amusement. As Inuyasha was passing Sesshomaru's table, one of Sesshomaru's buddies stuck out a leg. Inuyasha was to busy running from Kagome so he didn't notice and tripped. He fell and landed face first into his lunch. Kagome stared wide-eyed and laughed. Everyone that saw laughed too.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked still laughing.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and narrowed his eyes "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're ok? But your reputation isn't" She smiled and laughed so hard that her sides were hurting.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head in embarrassment. "Why must my brother be so stupid...?"  
  
One of Sesshomaru's friends put an arm around him. "Don't worry Sesshomaru! I'll be your brother!"  
  
Sesshomaru lifted his friends arm "Get off me will ya? Plus I already have a stupid brother what makes you think I want another one?" he smiled and his friend gave him a playful punch.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled wiping the mush from his face.  
  
Sesshomaru and his friends stopped laughing, and gave Inuyasha a freaky look. Kagome stopped laughing and stared at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you say?" Sesshomaru said calmly, with a placid look on his face.  
  
"I-I said. Shut up!" Inuyasha said, he looked angry but on the inside he was worried  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "Do you want to embarrass your self further?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Inuyasha snapped angrily  
  
"This time, yes you do have one."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru hard. "If you wanna fight, you got one."  
  
Sesshomaru was amused at Inuyasha's guts. "Fine, at least my reputation will get more superior. to little freshman like you." Sesshomaru was approaching Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up ready to dodge or aim a punch. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, and dived in. Inuyasha tried to dodge but he was to slow and got hit in the face. Inuyasha staggered a bit, and touched his face; he saw blood on his hand and looked at Sesshomaru angrily.  
  
"I'll get you." he growled  
  
"Why don't you just give up while you still can, you go on any longer and I could probably break you." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a triumphant smirk  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled angrily  
  
Inuyasha lunged toward Sesshomaru furiously. Sesshomaru easily dodged his little brothers attack, He turned on his brother and was a bout to whack him with another furious blow, When Kagome jumped in and stepped in front of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped his punch, only a few inches away from Kagome's face.  
  
"Get out of the way girl." Sesshomaru snapped coldly.  
  
"Why are you fighting your own brother?"  
  
"Move!" Sesshomaru yelled loudly.  
  
"Answer me!" Kagome yelled with the same force.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at Kagome 'No one has ever stood up for me. especially in front of my brother.' He thought to himself.  
  
Just then a supervisor who looked like a regular person but had cat eyes, ears, claws and a tail came and pushed herself through the crowds "Break it up, C'mon BREAK IT UP PEOPLE! MOVE!" she yelled. A certain individual got in her way; She looked at him, looked at him in the eye, and took a deep breath "MOVE! ARE YOU DEAF! I SAID THAT SO MANY TIMES!"  
  
The kid looked at her "W-Well. a-actually you s-said it about t-three times." he said softly, and looked really scared.  
  
"JUST MOVE IT!" she yelled angrily. His eyes got all big and he ran off. The supervisor looked at other people as if to warn them. Then she proceeded waling through the crowds and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru arguing and yelling at each other.  
  
"HOLD IT!" she yelled loudly  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the supervisor. They're facial expression looked like it was saying, "What do you want?!"  
  
"Ok, what's going on over here?" she said calmly.  
  
Before Sesshomaru could defend himself, Kagome jumped at him and covered his mouth. "This is what happened, Inuyasha was walking fast and one of his friends tripped Inuyasha, so we were laughing at him, and Inuyasha told Sesshomaru and his friends to shut up and they took it to seriously and punched Inuyasha in the face." Kagome let go of Sesshomaru.  
  
The supervisor looked at Sesshomaru "Is that true?"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru said calmly  
  
"What! He's lying! Here, look the proof." Kagome said quickly and pointed to Inuyasha who was covering his wound with his hand.  
  
The supervisor looked behind Sesshomaru and saw a white-haired boy that looked both embarrassed and mad. She walked up to him. "Hey, you ok?" she said in a unusually calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from her as if ashamed.  
  
The supervisor walked away and walked up to Sesshomaru. "Ok mister you're coming with me!"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice but to use the." Her voice trailed off and got spooky "TAMER 500"  
  
Sesshomaru looked a bit shock and walked up to her "No need to get rough Mui. you don't usually use it. Unless I get to out of hand"  
  
The supervisor looked at him "I have to Sesshomaru, you see it's a new rule here."  
  
"Aw. C'mon Mui I'm sure you can bend a few rules"  
  
"Stop calling me Mui! You have to call me Ms. Fengshi, like everyone else."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sesshomaru followed Mui into the school and Kagome went to help Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor.  
  
"hey, you ok?" Kagome asked, she looked worried  
  
"Yea.." Inuyasha avoided eye contact with her  
  
"What's wrong, you hurt?"  
  
"Just leave me alone." Inuyasha said softly  
  
Kagome got up and frowned, and saw that most of the crowd left and minded there own buissness, She saw tow figures running towards them and recognized them as they got closer, it was Miroku and Sango  
  
"Hey I heard what happened." Miroku said in between panting.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha "what you hear?" She looked away from Inuyasha and looked at Miroku  
  
"Well. Inuyasha was pretty popular at first period but, from what I hear I don't think he is anymore." Miroku said softly "But don't worry, no matter how embarrassing you are Inuyasha I'll always be your buddy." Miroku smiled hoping Inuyasha would get mad and stop sulking. But he kept still.  
  
"I think we should leave him alone for a while." Sango whispered to Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded but Kagome stared at Inuyasha then after awhile, she nodded and they left Inuyasha alone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* Ring! *  
  
"It's time to go home!" Kagome yelled happily.  
  
"Yep!" Sango agreed  
  
Suddenly Kagome's smile disappeared "How do you think Inuyasha's doing, Sango?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's sad face "I think he's doing fine."  
  
"You really think so?" Kagome looked up at Sango  
  
"Yea course! He's a strong kid, he'll be fine a little hit on the head won't kill him. I think the only reason why he was like that wasn't because he was hurt, I think it was only because of his pride." Sango thought for a moment then smiled at Kagome  
  
"Oh. is that why." Kagome trailed off. And nodded she felt a bit better.  
  
As Sango was walking with Kagome, they saw Miroku and Inuyasha walking together, with. a girl.  
  
"Who's that Kagome asked anxiously." She said and pointed to the girl walking with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Oh, her she's Kikyo, remember? I mistaken you for her." Sango said  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo and the Inuyasha. Kikyo seemed to like him.  
  
"Wanna see?" Sango smiled at her and motioned her to come with her.  
  
Kagome stared at her awkwardly then nodded and followed.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Sango yelled at Miroku.  
  
Miroku turned around quickly "Oh! Sango! Hey" he waited and so did Kikyo and Inuyasha but they didn't turn around, just walked extra slow.  
  
Kagome called Inuyasha "Hey um. Inuyasha you ok now?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't turn around "Yea. no problem."  
  
Kikyo looked over her shoulders and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha nodded, and she looked at Kagome with an angry look. Kagome just stared. Then decided to go up to Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Hey." Kagome smiled "Are you. Kikyo?" She cocked her head slightly.  
  
Kikyo stared at Kagome then answered in a hard cold tone. "Yes."  
  
"Oh, well glad to meet you Kikyo." Kagome put out a hand so Kikyo could shake it, but Kikyo just stared at it and looked at Kagome. Kagome slowly put her hand down. Inuyasha was watching Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo "Hey Kikyo, be nice." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Kikyo turned her head and looked at Inuyasha. "why.?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to answer so Kikyo took Kagome's hand and shook it harshly.  
  
"There. glad to meet you too!" Kikyo said angrily and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"Sorry." Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome looked at him questioningly. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry for her being so mean to you." Inuyasha looked at Kagome at the first time ever since the fight.  
  
"Oh, its ok." Kagome started  
  
"No, it's not. I mean it's your first day here and. it's a whole new place, you don't know anyone and, I was so mean. then. never mind it's been a rough day.  
  
"Yea it has." Kaogme looked at Inuyasha and noticed that the spot where he got punched seemed to heal alredy.  
  
"So. where you live?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Oh not to far from here, just go straight and stop when you see a house with a big tree."  
  
"You live there?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yep."  
  
"wow, you're my neighbor." Inuyasha looked at the ground  
  
"What?" Kagome asked "couldn't hear you."  
  
"Nothin,"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well see ya tomorrow." Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Kendo practice."  
  
"ok then, bye."  
  
Kagome kept walking, she heard some laughing behind her and looked. It was Sango and Miroku, They drew pictures (not so good ones) of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.  
  
Kagome frowned and smiled at the same time. "Hey!"  
  
Miroku and Sango laughed. But stopped when they saw someone coming.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked but before they could answer the figure came running so fast it grabbed Kagome and took her away in a heartbeat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I finally got a plot for this story! I'm so happy I just need an ending. ok anyways those of you who read my 1rst and 2nd chapter I would like to apoligize on how long it took to update. 


	4. She ok?

OK! Sorry it took so long to update! But I got stuck n that Tamer 500 hundred is just for comic relief. I think. So don't worry bout that thing. So here's the next Chap. Have fun!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
She ok?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome tried to scream but the person that took her covered her mouth and muffled her scream.  
  
When the person stopped running they were in a dark alley probably somewhere downtown a few miles away from school.  
  
The figure let go of her and she took that moment to scream "Help! SOMEBODY!" At once the hand slapped back on her and she was muffled again.  
  
Then the person moved his head to her ear and whispered in a soft calm voice "Shut up, or else."  
  
Kagome recognized the voice at once. It was Sesshomaru, but why did he bring her all the way here?  
  
"Be quite, I'm here alone, none of my friends are here right now." Sesshomaru looked around cautiously as if he was afraid one of his friends would see him. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome completely she backed away immediately and stared at Sesshomaru with frightened eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome tried to sound not frightened but it showed in her voice.  
  
"I want to ask you something." Sesshomaru stopped looking around and looked at Kagome with hard eyes.  
  
"I'm listening." Kagome frowned a bit.  
  
"Why did you stand up for my half brother?"  
  
Kagome just stared and blushed slightly  
  
"I see." Sesshomaru said he looked amused at Kagome's reaction.  
  
Kagome stared at him "It's not that I like him or any thing!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a slight smile. "Sure I believe you."  
  
Kagome swore she heard him chuckle.  
  
"HEY! Its true!" Kagome was turning red.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored her and walked off. Kagome just looked away, and then remembered that she had no idea where she was.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Wait!" She ran out of the alley to catch Sesshomaru but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Shoot!" Kagome sighed and walked off looking for a person to ask directions to. But so far all she saw were demons that looked very scary and some people who looked like demons.  
  
"Where am I.?" Kagome looked around, she was getting worried.  
  
Suddenly three ugly demons (or people she couldn't tell) that had red eyes and their veins seem to be popping out, they weren't that big, but to her they were. They had funny hair but there ugly looks made the funny hair become ugly. they came out of an alley way she just passed.  
  
"Hey," One of them grinned. "Hows about you and me go get a drink?"  
  
The other demons around him laughed. Kagome looked at him and frowned.  
  
"How bout no?"  
  
The cronies were pretty dumb because they were still laughing.  
  
The one that asked her got angry and put his hand around Kagome's neck, and lifted her a few feet off the ground  
  
"You going with me now?"  
  
Kagome felt like crying but she didn't want them to think she was weak so she held the tears back.  
  
"Well. answer me!"  
  
Kagome struggled a bit and she answered him in "no."  
  
The demon got angry and was about to throw a punch to her face when a boy came from behind and head locked the demon. The demon got his head pulled back so hard that he let go of Kagome. and tried to pry of the arm around his neck  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" The boy yelled  
  
Kagome looked up at her savior and saw that it was. Inuyasha!  
  
The other cronies were staring at Inuyasha and the Demon. One of them decided to speak.  
  
"Hey boss need any help?" he said stupidly  
  
The Demon managed to pry Inuyasha off of him and threw him to the ground. hard. Kagome flinched when Inuyasha landed on the ground with a loud thud  
  
The boss looked at one of his cronies "What do you think?"  
  
Inuyasha was lying there sprawled on the ground. looking lifeless.  
  
Kagome stared in horror. One of the cronies went up to Inuyasha and was about to kick him but Inuyasha grabbed his leg and he landed with a big thud. The rest of the demons charged after Inuyasha, he quickly got up and took out his Kendo Sword. which was called Boken (or a wooden sword).  
  
The demons stared at the stick and laughed "You think you can beat us with that?!" The big Boss demon said still laughing.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled "We'll see."  
  
The Boss was still laughing, "I like his guts! Lets get him boys!"  
  
The demons charged straight toward Inuyasha. Kagome stared and was getting worried  
  
"Run Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and got into a sword-fighting stance. When the demons were a few feet away Inuyasha jumped in the air. The demons looked around and saw him.  
  
"He can fly?!" one of the stupid cronies said wide-eyed  
  
"No you idiot, he jumped!" The boss spat.  
  
The crony just looked away.  
  
Inuyasha took this opportunity to attack so he ran as fast as he could and hit them on the head.  
  
The demons fell down with a plop. "That was easy." Inuyasha smirked  
  
Kagome was amazed 'how come he didn't fight like that with Sesshomaru?' she thought. She ran to Inuyasha "Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome "course! I don't get beat up that easily you know."  
  
"Right." Kagome started.  
  
"The only reason I got beat up in school today is because. because he's. um. my bro! Ya. That's why. I let him beat me up!" Inuyasha smiled hoping she would believe him.  
  
Kagome looked at him, but didn't reply "So. Thanks for saving me back there." She looked away because she didn't want him to see her blushing.  
  
"Ya, Welcome. " Inuyasha replied  
  
"Um. Inuyasha, why are you here?" "Oh, well I just came back from Kendo." Inuyasha started  
  
"Really? That was pretty fast." Kagome said  
  
"Well. its actually not that short it's just they cancelled today's lesson so I had to go home."  
  
"Oh I see." Kagome said  
  
"Lucky I came along eh Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well. I gotta go, see you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha waved and walked off.  
  
Kagome waved back. She started walking then remembered that she still had no idea where she was. So she quickly headed in the direction Inuyasha was going and saw him walking.  
  
"Wait up!" Kagome yelled while running  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "Huh? Kagome? What is it?""  
  
Kagome reached him and was panting from running "well. you see I don't know where I am. Can I follow you home? I'm sure I'll know where to go from there."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "You trying to stalk me?"  
  
"NO! I'm serious I don't know where I am!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down I was kidding!" Inuyasha smiled at her reaction  
  
Kagome looked at him blushing "Oh, I knew that."  
  
"Yea, sure you did. Anyways we better get going it's going to get dark soon.  
  
"You're right let's go."  
  
They walked together chatting a bit until they got home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ok so here's my house, you know where to go yet?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.  
  
"Course!" Kagome said "I mean, I live right there!" she pointed to the house right next to Inuyasha  
  
"Oh. I forgot." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"Well, thanks Inuyasha, for saving me, and for helping me get back home" She smiled and waved to him as she climbed up the steps Inuyasha was about to walk up to his own house when she yelled for him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled  
  
He turned around "Yea?"  
  
"Want to walk to school together?" Kagome asked  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, then he shrugged "Sure why not."  
  
Kagome smiled and ran up the steps, to her front door. Once she was inside her house she hugged herself with glee.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" her little brother Souta asked.  
  
Kagome stopped hugging herself and looked at him "Um. because I. it was a great day at school!" Kagome smiled at her little brother.  
  
Souta raised an eyebrow "Sure."  
  
"Its true!" Kagome argued  
  
"Yep I believe you sis don't worry." Souta said smiling "Hurry up mom's worried bout you for coming home late."  
  
"Oh." Kagome sighed, "What should I tell her."  
  
As Kagome was walking through the hall way she was thinking of an excuse for coming home so late. She didn't want her mother to worry about her, going to school and coming back. She was sure that the demon attack was a one-time thing.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother making dinner when she heard Souta coming she looked up "Souta is your sister home yet?" her voice sounded a bit worried.  
  
"Yep." Souta said worry free.  
  
Kagome's mother let out a sigh "Thank God." She said it quite softly. "So Kagome why did you come home so late?" her voice wasn't worried anymore it was strict.  
  
"Well. I. I got lost, and I had to. stay in after school. for extra credit." Kagome said hopefully  
  
"And what did you do for this extra credit?"  
  
"Clean up a classroom."  
  
"It doesn't take that long to clean up classrooms you know. Especially because it's the first day of school."  
  
"Yea. but I had to help clean the cafeteria too."  
  
Kagome's mother thought about this for a while then she nodded. "Hurry up, dinner's almost ready. Go and wash up." She went back to cutting vegetables and tending the dinner.  
  
Kagome nodded and ran up the stairs to get ready and wash up. On her way up she past a window and saw Inuyasha sitting on bed rocking his head back and forth, then he jumped on his bed and played air guitar. Kagome stared at him wide-eyed  
  
"Whoa." Kagome smiled and wanted to laugh, but held it in because if she did laugh, her mom would get suspicious come up, and yell at her for not getting ready for dinner.  
  
When Inuyasha was finished he started bowing like there was a crowd in front of him, he started blowing kisses, and one of them headed straight toward Kagome. He stopped and stared at her.  
  
She saw him mouth the words "Oh my gosh."  
  
Kagome wanted to burst out laughing. His face looked so funny and that performance was. she couldn't find the right word for it, the performance it was. hilarious! She couldn't take it anymore, she just burst out laughing holding her sides and fell on the ground.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What the heck happened to her?!" Inuyasha said to himself as he looked out his window.  
  
'One minute she's staring at me the next, she acts like she's having a seizure.' he thought. 'I wonder how much she saw.?'  
  
Inuyasha continued to look out the window hoping to see Kagome pop up any second. but she didn't. He raised an eyebrow then frowned.  
  
"Is she ok?" Inuyasha continued to look out the window but there was still no Kagome. He started to worry and played with his fingers.  
  
"That's it I can't take it anymore!" he shouted and ran out the door to check on Kagome.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That's it 4 now! So. I was wondering, what does AU mean? I'm sort'f new at this thing (not that new but I'm starting to figure out the meanings little by little but AU is a tricky one I can't seem to figure it out! * sigh *) so thanks 4 reading my chapter do not 4get to REVIEW!  
  
Thank you! Hehe ^.^  
  
. 


	5. She's alright

Here is the next chapter sorry for the wait.  
  
Thank you for telling me what AU means. Now. wats does A/N mean? Announcer?  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. and I don't own anybody else cept that proctor woman. (I forgot her name! She's my character to! -.- )  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
She's all right.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome finally calmed down and got up just in time to see Inuyasha running out of his room.  
  
"Must be embarrassed." She shrugged still smiling. She was about to go take a nice long bath when she heard footsteps and turned around  
  
It was her mom; she came up the stairs with Souta not far behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" her mom asked wide-eyed at her daughters weird behavior. (Because she heard hysterical laughter downstairs)  
  
"I think she's gone mad. I told you we should've just put her in a mental hospital instead of moving!" Souta said happily.  
  
"Shut up Souta!" Kagome snapped  
  
"Make me!" Souta replied with a smirk  
  
"I will." Kagome answered, she charged towards him and he yelped and ran into his room.  
  
"Kagome! Souta! That's enough!" Her mother yelled "Now hurry up Kagome get cleaned up, and Souta, just. stay out of trouble." She shook her head and went downstairs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha ran out the door and out into the lawn he jumped down the flight of stairs and ran to Kagome's house. (Which was right next door.)  
  
He stopped at the door and pushed the bell almost 20 times and knocked, I mean slammed on the door just as much times.  
  
When the door finally opened he almost hit a little boy because of constant slamming.  
  
"Watch it bub." The little boy said covering his head.  
  
"Yea... whatever." Inuyasha replied looking around 'no one looks worried, I don't hear any sirens, maybe she's. still lying on the ground and nobody knows!' he thought.  
  
He pushed past the little boy and went up the stairs and looked at the spot where Kagome fell.  
  
"What the.?" Inuyasha frowned and started to sniff around.  
  
The little boy saw Inuyasha smelling the carpet and raised an eyebrow "Hey mister, what are you trying to do?"  
  
"Look for Kagome." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because something happened to her."  
  
"What happened to her?" Souta asked then he thought for a while "She got in trouble huh?!" he smiled at the thought.  
  
"No! She just fell down grabbing her sides like she had a heart attack only. it wasn't."  
  
"Oh." Souta looked at Inuyasha and stared.  
  
Inuyasha found the scent of Kagome and followed it to her room. He felt the little boy following him so he turned around,  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"No, but I can help you." Souta smiled.  
  
"Yea. well I don't need your help, I can find Kagome myself." Inuyasha turned around and kept sniffing for Kagome's scent. Which was really hard because it was her room and everything in it was covered in her scent. So he had to look for the strongest one.  
  
"You sure you don't need it?" Souta asked looking at Inuyasha amusingly  
  
"Yes. maybe. no." As he spoke it got softer and softer.  
  
Souta grinned "He he"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and frowned "There's a catch isn't there.?"  
  
Souta smiled and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "What is it?"  
  
"You get me a big ice cream cone!"  
  
'That's It! Man. I would've asked for something better. I better accept before he changes his mind.' Inuyasha thought "Ok kid, I'll get you an ice cream."  
  
"Yay! Ok Kagome's over there, in the bathroom, and I think when you saw her fall down. she was laughing." Souta walked off but before he left Kagome's room he turned around "Oh don't forget my ice cream"  
  
"Ya." When Souta left Inuyasha walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.  
  
"No answer." Inuyasha said to himself  
  
He knocked the door again and got no answer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome was inside the bathtub and dunked her head in the water. When she lifted it back up she took a deep breath and went back in.  
  
'Nothing better than a nice relaxing bath.' she thought while under water. When she emerged she rested and laid her head back against the wall.  
  
"You in there?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome almost jumped out of the tub.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said softly "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Kagome! Are you there?" Inuyasha yelled, "man her stupid brother tricked me!" he said under his breath  
  
"Kagome! Answer or I'll. I'll break this door down!" Inuyasha threatened and slammed the door some more.  
  
"I'm here! Go away!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and left. 'She's alright. why did I even think those weird thoughts.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Inuyasha came back from the Higurashi house his brother was standing in front of the door.  
  
"Move it I'm busy." Inuyasha said harshly  
  
Sesshomaru smiled "You like her?"  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the comment and shook his head "No! now go bother someone else man." Inuyahsa tried to push past his big brother but Sesshomaru was too big and strong.  
  
"It's a simple question really, just a yes or no one. You like her?" Sesshomaru's face was expressionless.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his half-brothers eyes, 'what does he want? Why does he want to know was his first thoughts.'  
  
Sesshomaru knew that his little half brother hanyou won't answer so he turned around and left to his room  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him, Sesshomaru saw his expression and explained "I'm leaving it's a waste of my time, you won't answer no matter how long we wait. am I right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru grinned "Of course I'm right I'm ALWAYS right!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and ran after him but Sesshomaru quickly closed and locked the door before he could reach. Inuyasha sighed and walked of into the direction of his room as he entered he could hear Sesshomaru calling him a sucker and laughing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning with her alarm clock still ringing by her bedside. She groaned and forced one of her eyes open.  
  
"7:04. just a few more minutes." She closed her eyes again but with that infernal racquet going on she can't get a moments rest so she lifted her arm and pushed the button of her alarm clock off.  
  
"Finally." She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep once more.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome got stolen by a big demon and got carried away to an alley! Go save her!" Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha turned around "Ok who told?!" he looked at Sango.  
  
"eh? I-I didn't" Sango started smiling but worried.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"I know but we were worried and I was too! And"  
  
"NO excuses!" Inuyasha growled and sighed  
  
Sango smiled "Sorry!"  
  
"Its ok. I guess, no harm done. Where is Kagome anyways?"  
  
Miroku shrugged "Dunno."  
  
"Maybe she is sleeping still." Sango suggested "Or maybe she got lost and can't find the school, so now she is wandering aimlessly down the streets like a poor helpless child that lost her mother." Sango acted like she was crying  
  
Miroku smiled and stood next to her. All of a sudden Sango stopped crying and slapped Miroku on the face.  
  
Miroku grinned "heh, it. it slipped."  
  
Sango stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "yea. sure."  
  
Inuyasha smiled "you guys make a cute couple ya no?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other, Miroku smiled and lifted his eyebrows but Sango. she was surprised her eyes were wide.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at their reactions.  
  
* Ring! *  
  
"Aw. too bad we can't continue this little conversation." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yea. to bad." Sango said sarcastically  
  
"So true." Miroku sighed and headed off toward his first period class with Inuyasha. Sango did the same  
  
"See you at lunch" Sango cried over her shoulder.  
  
"I will my love I will!" Miroku yelled  
  
"Shut up!" Sango yelled blushing red.  
  
Miroku beamed "She likes me."  
  
"you wish!" Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku frowned.  
  
"Nothing" Inuyasha looked up at the sky. 'Is Kagome all right? She seemed fine yesterday. ah, why am I so worried.' He thought to himself. And walked to class. (English/Japanese?) With Miroku chatting away like a crazy monkey.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That's it! Yay! I'm going to try to finish the next chap in like 2-3 days to make up for the long wait. -.-; ok so. what am I missing Oh yes, I don't watch the English version of Inuyasha I watch the Japanese one with English sub titles, I know the characters are. out of character but its ok. right? That's it thanks for reviewing! By the way I have a feeling that the next chapter is gonna be boring (Sorry!) . 


	6. Tardy

Took so long. I apologize to much, so I won't apologize I want to, but it's so weird. All I do is say sorry, and make promises I can't keep. so Go-meh- ney I should really start the plot to. No more dilly-dallying for me!  
  
XkittyxfreakX thanks for e-mailing me.  
  
Inuyasha ain't mine, but I'm sure he smells like. pine?  
  
Deoman High School  
  
Tardy  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As Inuyasha and Miroku entered the room, Inuyasha saw his new teacher. She was a tall slender woman, she had long red hair that looked similar to a red owl's feather. her eyes were very cold, it seemed like it was filled with knowledge and emptiness. She didn't look very old probably around the early 20's but Inuyahsa knew that she was more older, after all demons seem to have a ability that preserves their looks.  
  
Inuyasha took his seat next to Miroku and the teacher's desk.  
  
"Yo, Miroku." Inuyasha called.  
  
Miroku turned around "I'm busy here" he jerked his head toward the girl he was flirting with.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head 'I thought he liked Sango. such lecherous boy.' he thought to himself.  
  
Soon the tardy bell rang and Inuyasha's new teacher approached the board.  
  
"salutations class." She looked at Inuyasha and nodded "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was quite shocked that she knew him already. While he didn't even know her name.  
  
"Ok class we have a new learner, his given name is Inuyasha his schedule changed so he is in our English class at the present time. Oh and Inuyahsa you may address me by Ms. Engi, do you understand?"  
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and nodded 'does she think I'm a 1rst grader or what?!'  
  
When he thought that she quickly turned around and glared at him with eyes that seemed to penetrate his body and sent shivers up and down his spine. She then ignored him and continued to talk to the class.  
  
"I will now take attendance." She called out each student and if they didn't answer in about 15 seconds she would mark him or her absent and if that person noticed that his or her name being called out. And finally noticed because his friend nudged him or something. he would call out "Here" and Ms. Engi would just ignore him or her and say to the class "Did you hear anything. it sounded like Onigi's voice. But I thought he was absent!" and she would go back to calling the other students names. While the students who were supposedly "absent" (Miroku one of them because he was talking to a cute girl.) would curse behind Ms. Engi's back.  
  
"Anyways. you will all finish this assignment and whatever work you did not finish you will take home and do it as homework, if you fail to bring you worksheet back complete, you will face the consequences." She handed out the papers to each of the rows.  
  
When Inuyasha saw the worksheet he couldn't understand half the words/kanji written on the paper.  
  
'I shouldn't have took Mr. Shinaishi's wig. now I got all the mean, hard, and strict teachers!' Inuyasha thought and took out his schedule hoping to find one nice teacher. 'NO! I have all the evil teachers! And. Ms. Engi for History and English. On the bright side I have the same P.E. teacher, he was pretty nice.' He menatally kicked him and repeatedly hit his head on the desk. (not that hard)  
  
Inuyasha and the other students had to use dictionaries to look up the definitions of half the words on the worksheet.  
  
When the bell finally rang everyone except Inuyasha packed their stuff and ran out the door so fast it had to be a world record time.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha "hey class is over go to your next period!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a frown "This is my next period."  
  
"Oh." he substained a laugh "Ok then, see you at break or lunch!"  
  
Inuyasha plopped his head on his arm and waited for the next torturous lesson to begin.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of cars zooming outside her window.  
  
"Huh?" she said sleepily. She looked at the watch and literally jumped out of her bed.  
  
"oh my gosh! I can't believe its 9:10!" She ran around her room in panic she decided to go to school without a shower and quickly brushed her teeth, combed her hair, packed up her lunch and ran out the door. It took about 15 minutes to get to school when she walked so. she decided to use her old rusty bike to school today.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of Ms. Engi's class as if he was chased by a giant demon, as he was turning a corner he crashed into a person that was running just as fast.  
  
"Ouch, my butt, my butt." Kagome closed her eyes "My head. Ow."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Watch it Kagome."  
  
Kagome frowned "YOU watch it."  
  
"Whatever, where were you in the morning?"  
  
"Oh, well. I was sleeping." Kagome blushed  
  
"I see. So you over slept so now you're running to the office?" Inuyasha nodded as he thought.  
  
"Yep. oh shoot I forgot to go to the office! Gotta go, I'll see you later." Kagome shouted as she ran off to the office, almost crashing into another guy.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.  
  
He walked over to the tree that they always meet and eat lunch at. And saw Miroku and Sango talking. As he walked over he passed his brother's table and overheard their conversation.  
  
"He did! Really why?" one of them said.  
  
"Yep, he quit."  
  
"I know that! But why?"  
  
"Cuz we so bad that he couldn't handle us anymore" The one with the cap shouted and laugh.  
  
Sesshomaru's group laughed a bit and went on talking bout the new priciplw.  
  
Inuyasha decided to ask Miroku and Sango, for some odd reason he felt very curious about this topic.  
  
but remember curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"Yo Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Sango and Miroku turned their heads and waved at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Did you know that the principle we got now is new?"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "so?"  
  
"Why did the old principle move?"  
  
Miroku and Sango just shrugged.  
  
Inuyahsa knew that they weren't interested like he was. so he let the subject drop.  
  
"I saw Kagome in the hall way a few minutes ago." Inuyahsa said  
  
"Yea? What happened to her?" Sango asked obviously interested. "Did she get lost like I said?"  
  
"No, she over slept."  
  
Miroku laughed "What? It's the second day of school and here she is about 3 hours late!"  
  
"Why did she over sleep did she stay up late or something? I didn't see any good shows on last night though." Sango asked quietly  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "Who knows, just go and ask her. You have her for P.E right?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"yea just ask her, Miroku you can ask her questions at lunch."  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
* Ring! *  
  
"better get to class."  
  
Inuyahsa groaned "please no."  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled "hehe"  
  
Inuyahsa glared at them "you would feel the same way if you had the teachers I have."  
  
They just ignored him and went off to their classes.  
  
Inuyasha checked his schedule (he 4got his schedule already.)  
  
"Lets see. Oh what luck I got P.E. next!" he ran off happily to his P.E. class.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. As Kagome went to her history class (or herstory as my history teacher says o.0 ) she heard some girls talking about how the old principle just sort'f desapeared.  
  
Kagome stopped and pretended to tie her shoe so she could get a little bit more information on this, disappearing principle.  
  
"So he's gone now?"  
  
"Yea. I guess."  
  
"Did you meet the new principle yet?"  
  
"I saw him through the window of his office he is freaky!"  
  
"OH, then you saw how dark it looked huh?"  
  
"Yea I did. he looks mysterious."  
  
"Why does he wear that baboon pellet anyways?"  
  
"I dunno ask him."  
  
Kagome decided she heard enough and she spent almost a minute tying her shoe. so she got up and decided to ask Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango about it later.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Time to eat LUNCH!" Inuyasha yelled happily. "it's the best time of the day."  
  
"Oh, really?" Miroku said and put his had on his chin "I thought it was P.E. you know, when all the girls are wearing shorts and all."  
  
"Oh, shut-up Miroku." Sango growled. Miroku grinned happily "heh"  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Ya know. you guys make a cute." before Kagome could finish her sentence, Sango was glaring at her and Miroku was grinning like an idiot. She didn't know whether to finish the sentence or not. So she didn't. that made Miroku slightly sad, and Sango happy.  
  
"Will ya guys stop yappin! I'm trying to enjoy my ramen here!" Inuyasha said with mouthfuls of ramen in his mouth  
  
"Whatever" they said all at once.  
  
Kagome started eating her lunch when she remembered the principal. she didn't even know his name. or she forgot it.  
  
"Hey guys," Kagome started  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyahsa answered without looking up.  
  
"Why did the old principle move?"  
  
Inuyahsa, Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome, Inuyahsa frowning, Miroku wide eyed, and Sango with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Kagome said while looking at them. All of them said nothing. Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"Well. it's nothing really."  
  
"Yea. it's just it's weird." Miroku started.  
  
"Why?" Kagome said raising and eybrow  
  
"Because I asked the exact same question." Inuyahsa said looking away. Didn't sound to interested.  
  
"Nothing weird about that." Kagome started.  
  
"yea I know. but still." Sango said.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said dully. But on the inside she was having this weird gut feeling.  
  
Inuyahsa was having the same.  
  
And they both thought at the same time 'why did she/he ask that question.'  
  
It was silent for quite a while and Kagome didn't like the feeling. so she tried to lighten up the mood, supprisingly Inuyasha did the same.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
XkittyxfreakX thanks again.  
  
That's all for now as you can see, I'll update soon, and happily. So hold on tight and wait for me. (in other words, I will update as soon as possible. but I don't know how soon.) 


	7. A Hobby?

I don't own anyone! So. leave me alone.  
  
Took so long. I no I no. but I finally updated. Now on with the fic! O this is a short one.  
  
Thanks Kagome-Inuyasha 4 e-mail!  
  
Deoman High School  
  
A Hobby?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other. "This is getting freaky!" they said at the same time.  
  
"Stop!" they said again.  
  
"You stop!"  
  
"Ahh!" they both screamed and ran off in different directions.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat there. Looking at Kaogme and Inuyasha run off. Then they stared at each other.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango said  
  
"Who knows, maybe it was a play?" Miroku shrugged  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, they memorized a script, and all that junk."  
  
"Why would they go through the trouble?" Sango frowned  
  
"How should I know I'm not a psychic!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then they were quiet.  
  
"you know." Miroku started  
  
"What?" Sango replied  
  
"I think Kagome was right."  
  
"Right? About what?"  
  
"About us, being a cute couple of course!"  
  
Sango felt her face turn red. she turned away. Miroku smiled and saw her butt. Of course he couldn't resist, and you all know what happens next.  
  
* SLAP *  
  
And boom, a nice red handprint on his cheek.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kaogme ran off to the little girls room and stayed there for a while, then she thought 'why am I hiding? Nothing embarrassing happenend to me.'  
  
So she got out and started wandering around the school "That was super weird." Kagome said to herself. She decided to go back to the table they were sitting at. But the bell rang and she turned around and headed to her next class.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That was pretty odd." Innuyasha mumbled to himself "Oh well," he sighed and ran off to his next class.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha didn't see each other for the rest of the day. but remember they do live right next door to each other.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kaogme yelled as she entered the house and dropping all her stuff on the couch. No one answered.  
  
'guess they're out.' she thought to herself. But just to be sure she looked around the house to see if her mom left a note of something.  
  
'maybe she had to work late and forgot to tell me.' she shrugged it off and walked to her room, plopped herself on the bed, turned on some music and read a magazine.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yo!" Inuyasha yelled. He listened to see if there was anyone home. "Sounds quiet enough, guess no one's home. yet." He smiled. Because when no one was home he could do whatever he pleased, and there was no annoying older brother.  
  
"Think again stupid." Sesshomaru said from the top of the stairs. "I think you got to much earwax in your little ears. Because they really suck." He smirked as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why are you here anyways? Thought you had kendo practice." He walked into the kitchen. "But no matter how much you practice you'll never beat me!" he said in the kitchen.  
  
"Say that to my face!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"I would but I don't wanna look at it, it's too ugly." He said calmly. Inuyasha could hear a snicker.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you talk big, but you're to chicken to do anything. cept talk." He opened the door and walked outside. "I suppose I should go to kendo practice now." he sighed and walked toward his class.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So bored! Kagome cried. "No one's home yet too! I suppose I should get some kind of lesson class."  
  
Kagome looked through her book of classes that she could enroll in school or out of school. She flipped through some of the pages and what caught her eye was archery.  
  
"Hm. archery eh?" Kagome thought it over and looked at the schedule. "Oh! Perfect I should sign up as fast as I can. maybe I'll go now, after all I'm not doing anything."  
  
So Kagome got off her bed, took her bike and rode off to school.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I know it's shorter than the others but u waited long enough. before I go on vacation. I'll try to write a really long chapter to keep ya all busy!  
  
Don't forget to review 


	8. Another year, another F

Ok, I'm going on vacation. for about a month. So here is a long chapter to keep you busy. I'll write more once I get back from my summer vacation. Ok then, ja.  
  
Just in case any of you were curious. I'm going to go to Indonesia for about a month, you know to visit my relatives. Then on the way back to California, I'm going to drop in at Japan, (Tokyo) and stay there for a week. Then after that I'm going home! Hm. I wonder are any of you guys going to a cool place this summer? Ok then on with the fic.  
  
P.S  
  
There is quite a lot of A/N's in this one (only 2? -.-;) . and Thank you Kagome-Inuyasha for sending me another e-mail.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
Another year, another F  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, you'd like to join the archery club eh?" The woman at the front desk said.  
  
"yes" Kagome replied  
  
"but you know, you have to try out for that one. and." the woman looked at Kagome and sort of scanned her. "Judging by your looks, I bet you don't even know a thing about archery."  
  
"eh? Well. um. that's true but can't you at least let me try?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"why not? After all I HAVE to let anyone who wants to try out try." she sighed  
  
"if I had it my way. I would let the people I know would make it try" she mumbled.  
  
Kagome followed the lady out to the field. The lady put some targets a few yards away from Kagome and tossed her some arrows and a bow.  
  
"Ok, just shoot the targets and we'll see how you do."  
  
Kagome never held a bow in her life. she didn't know how to hold it properly. She really wanted to join the club so she tried to copy the people in the movies.  
  
'Ok I can do this.' she thought. 'just concentrate.' with that she let go of the arrow it flew. and. missed.  
  
"Do you even know how to hold one of those things?!" the lady shouted!  
  
"no." Kagome said softly.  
  
"argh! I guess I'll just teach you the basics." The lady ran over to Kagome and took her bow. "This is how you hold it. got it?"  
  
Kaogme nodded.  
  
"and this is how you're supposed to hold the arrow."  
  
Kagome nodded again.  
  
"And now I'm done with the tutorial. So go aim for the target."  
  
Kagome copied the way that the teacher showed her. She focused on the target, took a deep breath and let go of the arrow. This time it hit the edge of the target.  
  
'she has a nice form, learns fast.' she thought "Hey!"  
  
Kaogme looked up to let her know that she got her attention.  
  
"This is the first time you ever held a bow?"  
  
"Yes." she replied nervously.  
  
'with a little practice I bet she'll be better than that new first year that just joined in. whats her name. o right, Kisa.' She thought. "Ok Higurashi! You can join the team, but once you start to slack off you're out. You have 3 weeks to prove yourself. Got it?"  
  
Kagome was smiling with joy. "Yes madam I'll do my very best."  
  
"good, we have practice every."  
  
"Monday, and Thursday. I know."  
  
The teacher was impressed. "Good job, ok then, see you at practice. Oh, and call me Ms. Sanochi." She walked back to the office leaving Kagome with the bow and arrow.  
  
"I guess I get to keep these for now. I need some more practice too." Kaogme walked to her bike and rode home smiling.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where were you Kagome?"  
  
"huh?" she thought for a moment "Oh!" she grinned "I guess it is a bit late. but, I have a good reason for it!"  
  
"Oh really? What is it then?" She looked some what amused.  
  
"I bet she got in trouble." Souta said from the kitchen.  
  
"Nope! I joined a club." Kagome looked proud.  
  
"What kind of club?" Souta peeked his head from the doorway. "I bet it was real easy to join."  
  
"Why must you always taunt me, my stupid little brother."  
  
Souta pouted and stuck his tongue out at her and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"So." her mom continued, "What kind of club?"  
  
"Oh an archery club. Ms. Sanochi said that if I work really hard and get really good, I could be in it permanently."  
  
"Oh, that's very good Kaogme, I'm glad you have a hobby. So now you don't have to sit around and become a couch potato."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh, Kagome you should get ready."  
  
"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We're going out to eat."  
  
"Then. why is Souta eating right now?"  
  
"He's not, he's doing a school project.. About volcano's I think."  
  
"Uh. ok. I'll get ready then."  
  
She went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm back." he looked around and mumbled "not that anyone cares."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Inuyahsa looked at her mom. "huh?"  
  
"Hurry up get ready." She started pushing him up the stairs. "go, Go, GO!"  
  
"Why? WHY? WHY?!" Inuyasha mimicked.  
  
"Because we're going out to eat! Now you know so hurry up get ready!"  
  
"Fine." he growled and changed into clean clothes. He came back downstairs. "Now I'm ready, guess I'll just wait." He sat down on the couch and watched some good ol' TV.  
  
"What are you doing!? Didn't I tell you to get ready?!" his mom shrieked.  
  
"I am." He said dully not looking up from the TV.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"I do this all the time, why do you care so much now?"  
  
"We're going out to eat with some guest! That's why."  
  
"So what. who is it anyways?" he looked up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, We bumped into each other today at the store. She has the cutest little son."  
  
"Um. that doesn't really answer my question." he looked back at the TV.  
  
"Oh, right, we're eating out with the Higurashi's our new neighbors."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her mom. "serious.?"  
  
She nodded. "So hurry up. We arranged to meet at 5:00" She walked back upstairs to her bedroom to get ready.  
  
Inuyasha sat there. 'Should I get ready? I usually don't.' he thought. He sniffed himself and wrinkled his nose. 'Well, I do smell really bad today, so I should take a quick bath.'  
  
Inuyasha got up and went upstairs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ah. nothing better than a nice long shower after a hard days work." Kagome got dressed, and was about to go down stairs when she heard a doorbell. "who could that be.?" She went down the stairs and saw white hair. 'Are we eating out with grandpa? I thought grandpa was going to come next week. Maybe this was a surprise!'  
  
Kagome was filled with joy "Grandpa!" She ran downstairs ready to hug her grandpa, She missed him. But instead of Grandpa she saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and a woman about her mom's age staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.  
  
"Inuyasha! That's very rude." She hit Inuyasha softly.  
  
"Well. you wanna laugh to. Don't try to hide it ma," He said in-between laughter.  
  
"excuse me." she left to the bathroom. Kagome could hear her muffled laughing.  
  
Kagome was bright pink. She decided to try and change the subject. "Shouldn't we get going now?"  
  
"No not yet." Souta said.  
  
Inuyasha's mom came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why?" Kagome was glad that they weren't laughing at her anymore.  
  
"Because. We need to wait,"  
  
"For who?"  
  
"Grandpa of course!" Souta exclaimed with laughter.  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing again, and Inuyasha's mom quickly went into the bathroom again.  
  
"Good one!" Inuyasha grinned and lifted his hand for a high-5.  
  
"Gr. You guys are so immature!" Kagome frowned and was really red. She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he didn't even smile.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Uh. nothing." She looked away.  
  
Kagome's mom finally came out of her room. "I'm guessing by all the laughter I heard up there, you guys are pretty much well aquainted."  
  
"Heh, thanks to Kaogme." Souta smiled. Kagome just looked away.  
  
"Where's your mom Inuyasha?"  
  
"In the bathroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm ready! Let's go." Inuyasha's mom smiled at everyone.  
  
"Ok! Kagome, Souta let's go!"  
  
Kagome and Souta nodded.  
  
"Where we eatin anyways?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hm. I didn't think of that. Where should we eat?" Kagome' mother said.  
  
"I want to eat at a fancy place." Souta suggested.  
  
"Ok, what kind of fancy place?" Inuyasha's Mother asked.  
  
"Uh. how bout itallian? I'm in the mood for some spaghetti."  
  
"Oh! I know the perfect place. And it's not to far too." Inuyasha's mother exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Where?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
. A/N: sorry for the intrusion! I really need names for Kagome and Inuyasha's moms! Give me suggestions please. or if they have names already please tell me! .  
  
"The place is called La Rosette, and it's about 12 miles away from here. but the problem is, it's quite pricey. I also heard that there's a buffet in there."  
  
"It's alright. Today is a special day!"  
  
"Then. it's settled. Let's hurry I'm hungry!"  
  
"Ok, let's take my van."  
  
"Sure! C'mon Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Get in the van."  
  
Inuyasha walked out the door with Kagome right behind him. Souta was still smiling about that grandpa incident. While Sesshomaru stayed a little behind everyone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Itadakimas!" everyone said, And started eating.  
  
"Mm. this is good!" Inuyasha said with mouthfuls of noodles in his mouth.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome said.  
  
Souta was eating his brown butter and mizithra cheese pasta.  
  
. A/n: that stuff is really good! I eat it all the time at the spaghetti factory. .  
  
Sesshomaru was quietly eating his Italian sausage with some Pasta on the side.  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome's mom ate Salad and some garlic bread.  
  
"This is a very nice place." Kagome's mom said while around.  
  
"Isn't it?" Inuyasha's mom asked  
  
"Hm. would a bottle of champagne? I have a sudden urge to drink some. I think it's because of the aura in this place."  
  
"I know what you mean. sure I'll have a glass or two."  
  
"kay, Waiter, Oh! I mean Garcon!" Kagome's mother ordered  
  
"Now. I don't think you should call him that! It's pretty rude."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, waiter, Waiter."  
  
one of the waiters were passing by when he saw Kagome's mom waving her hand.  
  
"Yes, may I help you Madame?" he had a French accent.  
  
"I would like a bottle of champagne for me and my friend here."  
  
"Mm. would you like anything else with that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I will be back with your champagne Madame." The waiter bowed and left.  
  
"See! This is what I mean! This place makes me feel like a queen!" Kagome's mom said to Inuyasha's Mom.  
  
"True, true."  
  
Kagome and Inyuasha were done with there plates.  
  
"That was good!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"I know. I can't wait to see the look on my mom's face when she see's the check."  
  
"huh? Oh! Right this place is expensive. A bottle of water cost, $3.00 imagine how much a bottle of wine cost."  
  
"hehe," Inuyasha grinned and burped.  
  
"Scuse you!" Kagome said  
  
"I'm excused." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Why can't you be more like your bro?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"you know be more mature, and classy."  
  
"EH?! You saw what he did to me at school! Right? The only reason he acts like that in public is to put on a show."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha waved it off.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's mom were drinking their champagne. Getting. slightly. drunk.  
  
"Oh o." Kagome said wide-eyed.  
  
"What?" Inyasha said.  
  
Kagome pointed to their parents. They were laughing like maniacs.  
  
"And you say I'm not classy?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome ignored him. Sesshomaru looked slightly amused.  
  
"Um. Sesshomaru."  
  
He looked at Kagome.  
  
"By, any chance do you have a driver's licence?"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru answered and looked at the drunk moms again.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Think! Inuyasha, THINK!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'hm.. Let's see. we have two parents, both can drive. but both are.'  
  
"OH!" Inuyasha said, "I see, I see."  
  
Kagome scoffed. "You are very. I mean. you think very slow."  
  
"So how are we getting home?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"By car, duh! We're not going to walk all the way home." Souta answered.  
  
"hey kid, have you noticed our parents?"  
  
"They look fine, but I don't what's so funny."  
  
"that's because they're drunk!" Inuyasha yelled. "Haven't you heard that commercial, 'don't drink and drive' and that little chipmunk that get's drunk and has that annoyingly squeaky voice."  
  
"Course I did. But that's only with beer."  
  
"Wine too." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok. so. how we getting home Kagome?" Souta said.  
  
"Yea. how?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Wha? Why-why are you guys picking on me?!"  
  
"You're the smart one." They said at the same time.  
  
"Fine. we'll. take the. no. we'll tell. Sesshomaru to drive."  
  
"OK. I guess that is the best we can do."  
  
"Garcon! Bill!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
One of the waiters came to Inuyasha and handed him the bill. "here you go sir." Inuyasha snatched it away and looked at it. The waiter left and said "I'll be back to pick that up later."  
  
"Yea ok." Inuyasha looked at the total. and his eyes grew wide. "$146.29! you gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"Really?!" kagome said looking at the bill. "We have to leave a 10% tip too. so that would make it. $160.91!"  
  
"Serious?!" Souta exclaimed, "I could buy a gameboy SP with that you know!"  
  
"Oh. boy. we should split it. so that's about $80.45 each. I'll pay the penny." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome took out their moms purses and wallets.  
  
"Whoa! You're mom's loaded." Inuyasha said looking at the money.  
  
She shrugged. "My dad owns a company, he makes a ton, sends us a few thousand every week."  
  
"I see." Inuyasha said. "Since you're so loaded, why don't you pay the whole thing?  
  
"Er." Kagome took a peek at Inuyasha's mom's wallet. "Hey! You're pretty loaded yourself."  
  
"Well. fine we'll pay half!"  
  
They paid the bill and walked to the car. "I don't know about this. Sesshomaru is a reckless driver."  
  
"Ah, it's ok. He must be better than us." Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
"I suppose." Inuyasha felt uneasy.  
  
They piled up in the car. Sesshomaru went to the driver's seat. He turned around and said. "Buckle up." Then the car jerked backwards and forwards. Suddenly they were on the road.  
  
"Sesshomaru! You just passed a red light!" Kagome shrieked  
  
He didn't pay any heed. Instead he drove faster. He went on the wrong side of the freeway, they heard lots of honking, and Kagome was clutching on the seat with all her strength.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I told you he was reckless."  
  
"not the time!" She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Soon they were out of the freeway, and a minute later. Kagome found herself on her parking lot. Sesshomaru got off and walked to his house.  
  
"I should get going too." Inuyasha said. He walked over and picked up his mom. "Later Kagome." He walked back into his house.  
  
Kagome stared.  
  
"Hey, sis." Souta said  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we gonna carry mom back?  
  
"Uh. good question. Let's just leave her in the car."  
  
"Ok. but."  
  
"Do you wanna carry her?"  
  
Souta shook his head.  
  
"Thought so. c'mon she'll wake up soon, don't worry."  
  
"Uh. ok. if you say so. but if she's gonna get mad remember Kagome, it's your fault."  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever." Kagome yawned  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next day Kagome's mom was really grumpy. "You kids are very ungrateful! Leaving me in the car like that."  
  
"I told you so." Souta whispered to Kagome's ear.  
  
"Don't push it." She growled under her breath. Souta quickly backed off. "Mom. uh. I'm gonna go to school ok? See you later." Kagome smiled and left.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Souta said as he clutched onto Kagome's shirt. "Please?! I have to go in the same car as her! Take me with you please?!"  
  
"Er. fine. but you owe me one." Kagome walked till the end of the stairs and waited for her brother to come.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go with Kagome to school ok?" Souta said.  
  
"yea. whatever. just, ditch me. again. children. don't care." she started to mumble some other words to.  
  
"Eh." Souta ran out of the house and met Kagome at the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up Kagome! Mom's really scary! I told you we should have somehow carried her back home!"  
  
"Leave me alone Souta." Kagome frowned.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Kaogme!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Hey." She sighed.  
  
"Eh? Why the long face?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. it's my mom. she's really upset."  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well. it's because we ditched her in the car."  
  
"Um. I would be upset to. I suppose." Sango mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha ran past them.  
  
"Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked. "Huh? Oh. Hey. um have you guys seen my lab partner?"  
  
"no." They all said.  
  
"Shoot..."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ah. well I have a science project due today and. my partner said that he'd take it home to finish it. Naturally I said 'sure go ahead.' But you see, the problem is. I have to turn it in today, it's a major part of my grade but he's nowhere to be found."  
  
"can't you just tell your teacher that your partner has the project. I'm sure he'll let you turn it in late." Sango suggested.  
  
"No. that's the problem. my teacher is evil." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
* RING *  
  
"O well." Inuyasha siged. "Guess I'll start the year with a F again." Inuyasha walked away with big dark clouds over his head.  
  
"Well. I guess I should get going too. Later girls" Miroku cried and blew a kiss to each of them.  
  
"Later Sango." Kagome waved and walked off to her next class.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
All DONE! For now. told you this chapter is long. I kept a promise! And if any of you know Kagome's mom's name tell me, please. And if she doesn't have a name than. what should I name her? (Don't' forget Inuyasha's mom!) Yea. that's it. don't 4get to review ok?! Until then, Ja.  
  
Remember I'm gonna be gone for more than a month. Lates! ^.^ 


	9. Special Charm

Long time eh? Stuff in Japan is expensive! I couldn't get many souvenirs. * sob * but I had fun in Indonesia. Lots of cheap stuff there. Bought a few computer games. Had lots of fun there but then I got jet lack. So now I can't sleep until 3-4 am quite crazy really. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. Is ranma ½ good?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
Special Charm  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome yawned. Japanese was her first language, she spoke fluently in it, knew how to read it and yet, she still had to study it. Plus her teacher Ms. Tanage wasn't the most interesting teacher in the world. She seemed to drone on and on, with the same exact tone.  
  
"Miss Higurashai."  
  
Kagome looked up. "Oh, um. yes?"  
  
"Well, if you were paying attention you would have heard my question. Were you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes, it's just I-I couldn't hear the question." She mumbled  
  
"It wasn't exactly a question Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"Then what was it?" Kagome frowned.  
  
"I was taking role." She said with one eyebrow raised "You're lucky that someone told me you were here. Hm. Already two people absent today, moving on."  
  
"Gr. Stupid teacher." Kagome mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I heard that Ms. Higurashi, I don't know why they even let you in this school. I wouldn't mind if you were more like Houji though, he is such a gentlemen." Ms. Tanage glared at Kagome and smiled to a boy that looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
'I'm guessing he's Houji.' Kagome thought. She looked at Houji and Houji started to blush. Kagome looked at him, raised an eyebrow and went back to work.  
  
After almost an hour the bell finally rang. "Yes!" Kagome cried almost jumping out of her seat. She packed up her bags and ran out the door, but as she ran she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, Um. Hi Houji. uh. what do you need me for?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Uh. I um. I-I wanted to tell you, don't let her get to your head. I t- think she's unfair too. I'm on your s-side. I just wannted you to know." He looked away slightly blushing.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't really care if he was on her side or the teacher's side. She also didn't know why he was so nervous around her. She saw him talk to other girls. He didn't act this way. He was pretty popular with the girls too.  
  
"Um. Thanks I, guess." Kagome smiled again.  
  
He looked up and smiled back. "Ok. I should get to class, and don't forget." He said while walking away.  
  
"What? Don't forget what?"  
  
"Don't sleep again in class." He smiled and left for his class.  
  
Kagome grinned and went to her history class. Mr. Cheschini was a fun teacher but she didn't really learn much from him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"P.E. my favorite class." Miroku sighed while looking at some girls."  
  
"Oh shut up. I can't believe it. You decide to change your schedule and BOOM! you end up in every single one of my classes! This is a very bad year for me." Inuyasha sighed and grumbled some stuff under his breath.  
  
"Aw. You hate me that much? You make me cry." Miroku said in a crying voice.  
  
"You better stop annoying me or I'll really make you cry!" Inuyasha said raising his fist to Miroku's face.  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down. Sheesh. Just playin man."  
  
"Ok everyone, time to take role. Um. hold on lemme just look for that sheet." The teacher said, And started to rummage around looking for the sheet. He got up and scrathed his head. "Hm. I can't seem to find it. Oh well. Class look around is anyone missing?"  
  
The class started to look around and yell each other's names, replying to the person who called their name, and soon it became really noisy.  
  
"Class! Class calm down! Class!" he yelled. But it seemed that the more he yelled the louder it got. So. he took a deep breath and yelled "STOP!"  
  
The class stopped all right but only for a while.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled.  
  
They looked at him.  
  
"Thank you." he sighed. "So? is there any absences?"  
  
The class nodded.  
  
"How many?"  
  
The class held up 4 fingers.  
  
"Four people absent today? Who?"  
  
"Kieten, Souske, Tama, and Yarai"  
  
"Ok. Thank you class you may now go and play any sport until the bell rings."  
  
They ran off got their equipment and started to fight and cheer.  
  
The teacher left the students to their fights and went to the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Finally! Now we can start the meeting." Yelled one of the teachers  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't find my attendance sheet and I al-"  
  
"How many abcent today?"  
  
"four."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha! Go to your right, Oh! I-I mean left! No! don't approach him!" yelled Miroku  
  
Inuyasha was doging all of Kouga's attacks with some difficulty because of Miroku's constant yelling.  
  
"Stop doging and land some hits! No not yet! You have to g-"  
  
"Just Shut up! You aren't helping!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Miroku smiled "Well then, hurry up and finish your match I want to fight to ya know."  
  
Inuyasha growled. Kouga grinned. "What? Puppy boy getting mad?"  
  
"Shuddaup ya wimpy wolf!"  
  
"That's right, let out all your anger! You fight best when you're angry ya know." Kouga smirked.  
  
"Yea? Well, you never fight that good."  
  
Kouga's smirked turned into a frown "I'll make you eat those words." And Kouga charged straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped and kicked Kouga to the ground; Kouga fell and jumped out of the way before Inuyasha came with his kendo stick ready to strike at the spot where Kouga had fallen. Then Kouga started to circle around Inuyasha, Inuyasha tried to follow the real Kouga, but they were all blurs. Kouga was just about to jump out and knock Inuyasha to the ground when the bell rang.  
  
They all stopped. "Man, I was just about to kick the stuffing out of him too!" Kouga yelled.  
  
* Scoffs * "Yea, right." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga glared at him.  
  
"Oh, stop fighting already! The match is over, now it's my turn!" Miroku said as he walked to the field.  
  
"Miroku vs. Luna of Hair" said the announcer. "This is a timed match, who ever falls to the ground and stays there for 5 seconds is the loser. Opponents shake hands, Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
Miroku smiled at the girl. "You really have nice hair,"  
  
Luna looked slightly shocked. "Um. thanks I guess."  
  
"You also have very pretty eyes, brings out the color of your. top." Miroku smiled nervously.  
  
Luna giggled and blushed slightly.  
  
Miroku found this the perfect chance, he approached her slowly, still smiling. Then when he was close enough he whacked her on the head with his stick.  
  
A/N : he's still in training to become a monk so he still doesn't have his. special stick. (What is that thing called?!)  
  
She fell backward, and shook her head. She saw that Miroku was coming at her again. She tried to get up but Miroku was to fast. He knocked her on the head again. This time she was seeing stars and was slightly dizzy, all her thoughts were mixed together. Before she knew it she had lost the fight.  
  
When her senses came to. She walked up to Miroku. "That was unfair!"  
  
"What was?" Miroku said with wide-eyes.  
  
Luna frowned. "Don't play dumb! You know what I mean. You took my girlish emotions to your advantage." She yelled.  
  
"So? if it was unfair then wouldn't Mr. Announcer call it?"  
  
Luna stared at some people as if asking for help, then she looked at Mr. Announcer. He nodded his head in agreement. She was really upset now, and she marched of pushing everyone in her way.  
  
"I gotta say, that was pretty cheap." Inuyasha said looking at Luna push a girl into the mud.  
  
"What? You on her side?" Miroku said with a sad look.  
  
"No, no, it's just that. you really shouldn't fight girls that way. It won't work all the time, especially on Sango." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know, I know." Miroku sighed. "I guess I'll start next week."  
  
"start what?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, I won't fight girls using my special charm anymore."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok, I sorta forgot her name it was either Yuna or Luna. I chose Luna, I hope I was right. I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry it took so long 


	10. An Assembly

Eh, Heh I knew her name was Yu*a I just couldn't remember what was there, so the first thing that popped in my head was Yuna. then I thought, No couldn't be that cause Yuna is from FFX. Then I thought maybe it was Luna, heh. But you guys still know who she is right? Maybe I should fix it. yea, I will. later.  
  
Enough about that on with the fic.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
An Assembly  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lunch time!" Inuyasha said as he ran out the door. "I got my instant ramen ready to go!"  
  
Inuyasha met up with Kagome Miroku and Sango at their usual table, under the tree near a dried up well.  
  
"Lemme guess what you have for lunch." Kagome said playfully.  
  
"Sure. Give it a shot." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Instant noodles." They all said together.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Of course, I bring it at least once a week."  
  
"Liar, you bring it 5 times a week." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Whatever. I'm going to go get some hot water, be back later." Inuyasha got up and went to the cafeteria.  
  
As Inuyasha was walking to the cafeteria, Kagome took out her lunch.  
  
"Watcha got there Kagome?" Miroku said looking at her food.  
  
"Oh, nothing much just a box lunch."  
  
"Do you mind sharing some with a poor fellow who forgot his lunch?" Miroku's stomach rumbled. 'Good thing I trained my stomach to do that.' He thought  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, then at Kagome. She saw that Kagome was going to fall for his trick. "Oh come on Kagome! He does that almost everyday."  
  
"I know, but. he does look really hungry this time."  
  
Sango sighed in defeat, Kagome was just to sympathetic. "Yea, ok."  
  
"Here Miroku." Kagome handed him a mini box lunch.  
  
Miroku looked at it. "Um. Kagome?"  
  
"Yea? Oh, you don't like it?"  
  
"No, it's just. How come-Why did- I mean. what about you? Are you giving me your entire lunch?"  
  
"Um." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you are, I can't take it. here." Miroku handed Kagome her box lunch  
  
"Miroku! I didn't know you had a nice side to you" Sango said amazed.  
  
"He does?!" Inuyasha said surprised. "I thought he was perverted and sneaky!"  
  
"So did I!" Sango said in agreement.  
  
Miroku just stood there listening. * Sweat drop * "heh heh"  
  
"It's okay Miroku, I had a feeling you would forget your lunch again so I made you one. Don't worry I have my own right here." Kagome said while Inuyasha and Sango were talking about Miroku.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Kagome." Miroku took it and smiled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh that was good!" Miroku said as he ate every last bit of the box lunch. "Thank you again Kagome."  
  
"Welcome." She smiled. "And you don't' have to keep on saying tha-"  
  
All of a sudden a voice boomed on the announcer. "All the students report to the auditorium after lunch. You will sit quietly and wait. You will then get new schedules"  
  
"Yay! New schedules!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Aw. I liked mine too." Sango said sadly.  
  
"Why?" Miroku said.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Sango said evily with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Um. sure."  
  
"Because, no I don't want to say."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Fine, be that way."  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
* RING! *  
  
"Time to get new schedules! Time to get new schedules!" Inuyasha sang.  
  
The auditorium was a big domelike building. It had two stories, there were statues at the front where the stage was.  
  
Kagome looked at the statues and started hearing voices. The statues seemed to be saying something. She shook her head and looked at them again. The voices disappeared. 'Must be my imagination.' she thought and took her seat near Sango  
  
"Welcome students, I am your new counselor. I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself. But I won't. I am Kagura. You will address me by that name. I will be handling your schedules. Until then talk amongst yourself." Kagura walked off the stage and out of the auditorium.  
  
"What happened to the old counselor?" Kagome asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Inuyasha shrugged "I can't wait for her to make those new schedules. Thank goodness she's talking so long."  
  
"Huh? First you want her to hurry and make those schedules then you want her to take longer, explain." Miroku frowned.  
  
"I want her to hurry so I don't have that stupid teacher, I want her to take longer so I can miss more classes."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense." Sango said as she nodded.  
  
Then a burst of light came into the room. Kagura was back; behind her were a bunch of papers that flew all around the room. Then they fell to the ground.  
  
"Those are your schedules." Kagura said simply.  
  
Kagome looked at one of the schedules that fell down in front of her, She picked it up and frowned.  
  
"There's nothing on it." she said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up. "What?"  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Uh. There's nothing on it." she said hesitantly.  
  
"No way." Inuyasha said as he picked up one of the papers and looked at it. "Er. Miroku, is the schedule near you blank?"  
  
"I think you guys should turn it around." Miroku said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I think they tried that!" said Sango as she picked one up. "There isn't anything on it."  
  
"I think this is a trick!" Miroku said outloud.  
  
There was a lot of murmuring amongst the students, meaning they found out that the schedules were blank.  
  
Kagome looked at Kagura and noticed that she was smiling almost smirking.  
  
"That is enough." she said softly. But the weird thing was it didn't sound soft at all, it seemed to echo around the room and get louder. All the students hushed at once, and looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"Those are your schedules. When you come to school tomorrow, your schedule will be shown. You are dismissed." She walked off the stage and left everyone in confusion.  
  
"I don't get it." Inuyasha said quiet loudly.  
  
Some students around him heard and said in agreement. "Yea, I don't get it too!" or "How are these blank papers supposed to show our schedules, if you can't see it today how come you can see it tomorrow?"  
  
"I still think this is a trick!" Mirolu yelled over the students that were talking amongst themselves and exiting out the building.  
  
"Yea, well, we'll see tomorrow won't we." Sango said simply.  
  
"Yep." Kagome sighed and left for her next class.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OK! That's it! I'll update again soon, I hope. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Naito Yasha Samantha Sesshoumaru's girl d.g. and crew Neko-Chan (anime_kat_10@hotmail.com) Meow the chibi neko Toki Mirage dbzchild Sibby alli Sloane Miette kristen (kristen_m_n@hotmail.com) DragonTamer9741 DevilishGrl17 ashley marie maness sezukadragon Tsukikage4 x-tenkuu alexis inuyashasgrl Crystal Sapphire Shikataganai4  
  
I really appreciate it, really I do. (^.^) And don't forget to review, I enjoy reading the comments. 


	11. A Dream?

I might have another spelling error coming at you. I'll tell you now I don't think it'll ruin anything. Is it Buyo? Her cat I mean. That's his name right? I forgot how it was spelled. Oh well at least now you know that Buyo is her cat. For some reason that didn't really make sense to me. enough with that. Now go read! And review.  
  
I don't Own INUYASHA n THE GANG!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
A Dream.?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
School ended for the day and people were still talking about the assembly. Some people started saying that Kagura would come down from your chimney and scribble your schedule on the sheet. Some people started to make jokes about it. Some, were still wondering how it would appear.  
  
"Guess we have to wait and find out." Kagome said  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow. "Find out what?"  
  
Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "Find out whether our schedules will appear or not."  
  
"I still think this is a joke." Miroku piped in.  
  
"We'll find out tomorrow." Sango said.  
  
"Yea, but. still." Kagome mumbled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered the house.  
  
"Oh, Hi Kagome. Can you pick Souta up from school? Oh and Buyo is missing."  
  
"What?! Why couldn't you pick him up? And Buyo will probably show up for dinner, he always does." Kagome whined.  
  
"Because I have to work and make you guys dinner."  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Kagome dropped all her stuff on the couch, changed out of her schools uniform, and ran out the door.  
  
As she walked down the steps she saw something white shimmer in the tree. She frowned thinking that it might be Buyo stuck in the tree or something.  
  
So she walked over to the tree and looked up. She saw another flash of white. So she decided that it was Buyo stuck in the tree.  
  
"Buyo?" She called. "Come down here boy, come on Buyo."  
  
She heard a rustle.  
  
"Buyo? Here Kitty." Kagome started.  
  
She heard another rustle.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. 'Maybe it needs a little bit of help.' she thought.  
  
Kagome looked around and saw a rock. 'That's it' she thought. 'I'll scare Buyo down'  
  
So Kagome picked up a few pebbles and waited to see if she could see some white again.  
  
The wind started to blow, and some leaves moved to reveal a white spot.  
  
"There!" Kagome said took aim and started to throw some pebbles. She expected a yowl and Buyo to come running down and into the house. But instead she got a growl, and an angry white haired boy.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha started. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled  
  
"Sorry!" Kagome said wide-eyed and very surprised. "I-I thought you were my cat!"  
  
"Right! Good excuse!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But I re-" Kagome started.  
  
"Merow"  
  
Kaogme and Inuyasha looked down, and saw Buyo (the fat cat).  
  
"Oh so that's where you were Buyo." Kagome said as she picked him up.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. And cleared his throat. "Uh." Inuyasha looked down. "Guess you really do have a cat."  
  
"Yep, I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna bring him home and pick up my little brother." Kagome went up the stairs and put Buyo inside the house. When she came back down she saw Inuyasha was still there.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Looking for someone?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "No. I'm just being bored."  
  
"Oh, ok." Kagome nodded. She looked down the road.  
  
"Don't you need to go somewhere?"  
  
"Yea. I do." Kagome said. "See you later then."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kagome looked at him "Do you wanna come? Since you got nothing better to do."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to smile but he tried his best to hide it and nodded. "Yea, I suppose I'll go with ya."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
They walked side by side. Talking and laughing.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Kagome came back from picking Souta up. She went to her room and looked at her schedule. She was Curious to see if it had appeared. But it was still blank.  
  
"I'm starting to think this is a trick." Kagome sighed.  
  
She went to her desk and started doing her homework. When she was finished she took a shower and went to sleep.  
  
She dreamt that Inuyasha and her were walking together like earlier, walking, laughing, and talking together. She smiled at him and heard a rustle. She moaned. She was sort'f mad. 'That dream was a nice one too' she thought to herself. She forced herself to open her eyes. And saw a little white figure, it resembled a star. The top point was the head the ones at the side were the arms, and the bottom points were the feet.  
  
The little figure walked around Kagome's room as if looking for something. It went through her backpack and took out a pen and the blank schedule paper.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she saw. 'This must be a dream' she thought. 'I mean how could that little paper star move around'  
  
The little figure placed the schedule paper on her desk and uncapped the pen. And started to scribble on the schedule paper.  
  
Kagome wanted to get up and see but just as she got up. A burst of wind went through her window. And she blacked out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" She heard her mom yell.  
  
'That was a very weird dream' she thought. 'A walking paper figurine! * pfft * yea, right.'  
  
Kagome moaned and shook her head, Forced her eyes open and looked at her alarm clock. Her eyes popped open.  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome jumped out of bed, washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed into her uniform and ran out the door.  
  
"Don't you want any breakfast?" Her mom yelled  
  
"NO!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
She ran down the stairs and saw Inuyasha walking a few blocks in front of her.  
  
As she caught up she yelled to him "Don't you know you're late?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "Oh, Hi Kagome! What did you say?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped so Kagome could catch up to him.  
  
"I said," She coughed and panted a bit. "I said Don't you know you're late?"  
  
"Oh!" Inuyasha said as he started to walk. "No, I ain't late."  
  
"We have 30 minutes left to get to school!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It takes me at least 45 minutes!"  
  
"'Takes YOU 45 minutes. Takes me less than 10." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
Kagome stared at him, she completely forgot that he was a demon.  
  
"Ok. then I better get going." Kagome sighed and ran off.  
  
Inuyasha stared for a while. Then ran after her. "Hold on, lemme give you a ride."  
  
Kagome glanced at him and frowned. She slowed down a bit and looked around "I don't see a car or some sort of transportation vehicle near by."  
  
"Look, Do you want it or not." Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
"Yea, sure." Kagome panted and stopped.  
  
"Ok" Inuyasha nodded and blushed slightly. "Get on. if you still want the ride." Inuyasha hid his face, and crouched down.  
  
Kagome was shocked and stood there gawking at him. 'If I got on him. wouldn't it be like a-a. hug.?' she thought  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha said impatiently. "I guess you don't want the ride." Inuyasha was just about to get up but Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyahsa looked at her. She was blushing and was not making eye contact with him. 'Aw man, now I'm blushing!' he thought. He tried not to blush but couldn't help it.  
  
'Ah forget it!' he thought. When he felt Kagome hang on his back he quickly got up and ran. Both of them didn't talk to each other, or look at each other. They were just two people blushing like mad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok next chapter will be up soon. I'm having trouble finding the right words for what I'm describing now. * sigh * oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by Thus. at the latest maybe it'll be out earlier! Give you a hint. * the more you review the faster I update! * Until then, Review! 


	12. Same

OK! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter, it's starting to get a little romantic eh? ;) Don't worry it won't be all romantic I still need to catch up on the plot. Too much filler. Anyways On with the fic.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I could. * sniff sniff * I just love those cute little ears!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
Same.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in front of the school in about 8 minutes. But to Kagome it felt like 8 seconds.  
  
'Aw. I wish I could do that again.' She thought. 'But it did make me blush like crazy. Inuyasha looked really cute when he was blushing, I hope he didn't notice me.'  
  
'Wow, that was the closest I ever let a girl come to me. that I barely knew.' Inuyasha thought. 'I really hope she didn't see me blushing, that would be too embarrassing, but I did see her blush she looked kind of cute.'  
  
"Um." Inuyasha mumbled as he crouched down "can you get off me?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's head. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried to make his voice like it was usually. "Get off me will ya?"  
  
"Oh, yea." Kagome said as she hopped off his back. "Um. Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the school  
  
"Uh. ok." Kagome said a bit sadly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I-I didn't mean it in a mean way."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her confused.  
  
"I wasn't sad. it's just, something's on my mind is all." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha started. "That reminds me! What's your schedule?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! I forgot about that!" Kagome said and looked in her backpack.  
  
"It's weird." Inuyasha said as Kagome fished around her backpack. "I tried to stay up and see how they were going to get our schedules to us. usually I can stay up all night no problem. but yesterday was different. All I remember is a burst of wind coming through my window and then my eyelids started getting real heavy. Then I awoke next morning. With the schedule next to me all filled out."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said as she took out her schedule. "I didn't even try to stay up. But I did have a weird dream."  
  
"Yea? About what?"  
  
"Well I was walking with yo-, um. I mean with Souta." Kagome hoped that Inuyasha believed her. "and then all of a sudden I woke up and saw this figurine walk around with my pen writing on my schedule. or at least something like that. I can't really remember it really." Kagome said  
  
"That is a weird dream." Inuyasha mumbled "So anyways, what's your schedule?"  
  
"Let's see" Kagome said. "First I got archery with Ms. Sanochi. Oh I guess they changed my teacher."  
  
"Oh, I got Kendo with Mr. Jiea, Then what?"  
  
"Well. There's P.E., Math, History, English (I mean Japanese hehe), and Science (or. Herb Making, and learning how to make some cures with certain plants.)"  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked with one eyebrow raised  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Who are the teachers?"  
  
"Mr. Soma, Mr. Marsu, Mr. Hirouku, Ms. Suzahara, and Ms. Anjitsu."  
  
"Whoa. talk about a big coincidence." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What about your schedule, who do you have?"  
  
"Just look at yours." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Are you saying that you got the exact same schedule as you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked toward the school. As they walked to the usual meeting place, they heard lots of conversations involving the blank schedules that mysteriously became schedules. They were greeted by Miroku and Sango.  
  
"What's your schedule?!" Sango said excitedly. "I've been itchin' to know since I got up!"  
  
"First I got archery." Kagome said  
  
"Oh! I got a demon exterminating class." Sango said.  
  
"I still don't know why they have that.." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then what!" Sango said ignoring Inuyasha  
  
"Well I got P.E., Math, History, English, and Science." Kagome replied.  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  
  
"You have the same schedule as me?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I guess so!" Miroku yelled back.  
  
"Maybe you guys got different teachers."  
  
"Ok." Sango said, "Let's see."  
  
"Mr. Soma, Mr. Matsu, Mr. Hiroku, Ms. Suzahara, and Ms. Anjitsu." Sango and Miroku read aloud.  
  
"Whoa. so, we all got the same schedule from 2nd period to 6th period." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yea. But how come you just found out Miroku's schedule now?" Kagome said to Sango  
  
"Oh, well I wanted to know his schedule, but he didn't want to tell me, unless I told him first. I didn't want to tell him first, so we just ignored each other for quite a while." Sango said  
  
"Oh, I see." Kagome said. "But isn't it cool that we all got the same exact schedule?"  
  
"Yep! Sure is!" Miroku cried and put an arm around Inuyasha "Ain't that great Inuyasha, buddy ol' pal!  
  
"Get off of me!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Man, you guys are really mean to me." Miroku said sadly. Then he looked at Kagome and grinned "Well, except you Kagome."  
  
"Eh."  
  
* RING *  
  
"Time to get to class everyone" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ya, ok." They all grumbled.  
  
"See you all in second period okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sorry that this chapter isn't so. intresting. but I promise that the next chapter will be better than this (I hope.) Ok then what else do I have to say. nothing I think. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Bye! (Review!) 


	13. 1rst period

Sorry it took so long (about a year haha) and my last chapter wasn't so interesting. I think I was to sleepy... not sure. That's why I made this one a bit longer than the usual ones to make up for it. Gah... it's so hard to make a story. I don't know how to end this one to tell you the truth... I'm making this up as I go, not really.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha I'm just borrowing him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deoman High School  
  
1rst Period  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::Inuyasha's Class::  
  
'Ah... Kendo, my favorite class. Too bad I only have it once...' Inuyasha thought  
  
"I will be your kendo instructor. You may call me Master Jiea, or Master." He said firmly with a loud strong voice.  
  
"Yes Master." A few students said.  
  
Jiea looked at them. "Oh, I'm glad some of you know that I expect that. Do all of you understand? That I want a reply after I say or ask a question?"  
  
"Yes Master." Everyone said.  
  
"Good. I have a feeling this will be my best class..." Jiea said with a slight smile.  
  
::Kagome's Class::  
  
'Why couldn't we go in the gym I'm feeling kinda hot...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Welcome class, I'm Ms. Sanochi as some of you know. And you obviously should know what I will do. For those who can't remember or are just plain stupid..."  
  
A few students snickered  
  
"... I teach archery. Now everyone go and get your bows. We will start our first lesson."  
  
'Already?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Everyone, notice that the bows have no arrows, that is because you will make them. And at the end of the class we will see who's arrows work the best."  
  
One of the students raised their hand.  
  
Ms. Sanochi ignored her. "You will have to gather your own material. You may go to the field, look in your backpacks, get some sticks and twigs use your imagination. Come back here when you are finished. You have about 45 min. go!"  
  
All of the students started looking for materials. Kagome went to look for some twigs...  
  
::Sango's Class::  
  
"I am your DEMON teacher Mr.Niro." He said loudly.  
  
"I don't know why this school even has this elective..." he grumbled  
  
"Ok, This class will teach you how to defeat demons, but if you want to defeat strong ones... you should go to another school."  
  
"Duh..." a student said  
  
Mr. Niro glared at him but not some ordinary glare, his eyes seemed to glow...  
  
"eep!" he cried.  
  
"Anyways," he said his eyes back to normal now. "I will teach you everything I know about killing demons. Just to let you know in advance, you guys better work your butt off in order to pass my class."  
  
"Dangit." Sango said under her breath.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that..." Mr. Niro said quietly. "Anyways, lets get to work, the first lesson in becoming a demom exterminator is to choose your weapon. You will have a weapon that only YOU specialize in. of course you have to be skillful in all sorts of other weapons as well. Enough talk, let's get started."  
  
Mr. Niro walked over to a big drawer covered in cloth, when he pulled the cloth down, you can see all these weapons. Kunais, swords, sticks, spears, and many other weapons you have never thought existed.  
  
Sango's eyes glittered. This was her dream come true (sort of...) she looked at all the weapons eagerly, touching each one to get the feel of them.  
  
'All of them are good' she thought. 'but, which one is the best?' she frowned and looked at each of the weapons carefully. As she was scanning the weapons one by one. One of them caught her eye. A gigantic boomerang.  
  
"Um... Mr. Niro, what is that boomerang thing?" Sango asked.  
  
Mr. Niro looked up, and saw Sango pointing to the boomerang. "that, is the Hirakotsu, it's a very hard weapon to wield, I think you should choose another one."  
  
Sango looked at it, she felt the texture, it was nothing she ever felt before. "What is this made out of?"  
  
"Um... If I'm not mistaken, demon bones." Mr. Niro saw that Sango really wanted that weapon. "Sango."  
  
Sango looked up.  
  
"If you really want to use that weapon, I'll let you use it. But if you don't improve in a week, you have to choose another one okay?"  
  
Sango smiled. "I'll do my best."  
  
::Miroku's class::  
  
"I hate this class!" Miroku yelled out loud.  
  
A guy sitting in front of him turned around "Why? We didn't even start."  
  
Miroku glared at him and sighed. "Look around."  
  
The guy looked around "So, what?"  
  
"don't you see anything missing?" Miroku yelled. The guy shook his head. "you don't see anything at all?!"  
  
The guy frowned "Um... maybe..."  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded his head "Ya, ya I think you're getting it."  
  
"THE TEACHER!" the guy said happily.  
  
"NO! GIRLS!" Miroku yelled. "There are no girls at all in this room!"  
  
"Well duh, they can't become preists. Didn't you know that? You are the one who chose you're schedule."  
  
"Well... I didn't exactly choose my schedule..."  
  
*Flashback* Miroku is choosing his schedule, with the counsler, Bunji and the counslers girlfriend is in the room with them.  
  
"So miroku what do you want as your elective?" Bunji said angrly.  
  
Miroku, flirting with Bunji's girlfriend. "Oh, uh.. I don't know..." He smiled at Bunji's girlfrend.  
  
Bunji got pissed and couldn't take it anymore. "I'll choose it for you! Is that ok?" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm sure you'll make a good choice." Miroku said calmly  
  
he raised an eyebrow. "Yea? How do you know?"  
  
"Look at your girlfriend! She's a cutie!" Mioku smiled and winked at her.  
  
The counsler was red, you can almost see fire in his eyes. *Flashback*  
  
Miroku sighed "Oh, well. It can't be helped."  
  
Then the teacher came in. he was a pretty short litltle man. He was also old. He had a bamboo hat and a tattered kimono. He looked pretty scared. He kept frowning and shifting his eyes. He looked around the room for a while. After he did that he went to the front of the class.  
  
"Class, we must hurry. I will skip all the lessons that I usually teach. I must hurry and teach you how to sense jaki."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kaogme said as she popped up next to her.  
  
"Hey. How was your class?"  
  
"Weird... she told us to gather stuff to make our own arrows."  
  
"How'd you do?"  
  
Kagome smiled "really good. She said that I was the best archery rookie she ever met. "  
  
"My class was pretty fun I guess. We chose our weapons. But now we have to do regular class..."  
  
"School is to long..." Kagome mumbled  
  
"Yea." Sango replied.  
  
"I mean it wastes 8 hours of my life in one day. 40 hours of my life in a week. About 160 hours in a month. And about 1440 hours of my life in a year." Kagome groaned.  
  
Sango's eyes opened in amazement. "Whoa, you did your research."  
  
Kagome smiled. "By the way, where do you think Inuyasha and Miroku are? It doesn't take them that long to get to class does it?"  
  
"They're probably taking their time..." Sango said as she took out her stuff.  
  
Kagome started taking out her stuff too. "Yea... I think you're right."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yo wait up Inuyasha" Miroku shouted.  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "Oh, hey Miroku, good timing what's our next class?"  
  
Miroku opened his mouth. "I thought you knew..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, Miroku laughed. Then Inuyasha bonked Miroku on the head "C'mon man! You're supposed to know these things."  
  
"What?! You're the one that's supposed to kno-" Miroku suddenly turned his head. He looked at the office and frowned.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Inuyasha growled, while looking for his schedule.  
  
"Do you feel anything?" Miroku asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and raised an eyebrow. "huh?"  
  
'I guess I can feel jaki now...' Miroku thought. "hey, Inuyasha."  
  
"what?" he growled angrily.  
  
"Do you feel or sense a weird presence here at all?"  
  
"no..."  
  
"ok... then... just try not to get so close to the office alright?" Miroku said as he walked a few paces away.  
  
"why? Is it gonna eat me or something?" Inuyasha said teasingly.  
  
"yea... sort of." Miroku frowned as if trying to remember. "Well... actually it will consume you little by little. There is a lot of jaki coming out of this room, but then again it's almost everywhere in this school. But this is the strongest point. Or so my teacher says..."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "sure okay... whatever you say Mr. Paranoid."  
  
Miroku stopped walking and turned around "I'm serious." Then he walked away.  
  
Inuyasha was left alone to ponder at Miroku's words. Then he realized that he didn't know where to go. "Miroku! Where are ya? I know I'll sniff him out. Better, I'll sniff Kagome's scent."  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Dangit..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
ok I'll update some more later! Gotta go mom yelling! 


	14. Before the baseball game

WHOO! I finally updated. This is a mini filler story haha. I'll start on the main plot after this. But at the moment, I don't know what to write about. So this will do for now. Something to keep you busy! Ahhaha.

Deoman High

Before the Baseball Game

"Hey everyone! Wanna go to a baseball game with me this Saturday?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into class.

"Hm… I might be able to go… what time?" Sango asked.

"I don't know… 2?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "maybe 3… I'll ask Sesshomaru later…"

"I'll go!" Miroku smiled "a free baseball game! Why would I not go!"

"Yea, I'll go to!" Kagome piped. "Where'd you get the tickets from anyways…?"

"Oh… my brother gave me these tickets."

Sango frowned "Why? Aren't you guys like enemies or something?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares! It's free! Take it or leave it."

"This is a bit suspicious…" Miroku said "maybe something's wrong with the seat…"

"No, I don't think so… because, he's coming to." Inuyasha said casually. "He's driving us there."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Are you serious? Don't you remember what happened last time! I almost died!"

Inuyasha grinned "heh, it's alright he got his license. So, everyone going?" They all nodded. "OK! Meet at my house and we'll leave from there!"

Soon the teacher came in and started class.

"YO INUYASHA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kagome, Miroku and Sango yelled at the front door.

"One of us should really go up there…" Sango said

"Hm…." Miroku said to himself. "You think…. Maybe… he…. Died?"

Kagome looked at him with a slightly shocked and worried expression. "No… no way… he was fine yesterday… um… maybe I should go up there and check… wait here guys." Kagome stuttered, and hurried up to the back gate.

Kagome ran to the screen door and entered the kitchen, there was some food on the table that hasn't been touched, and she ignored it and ran up the stairs. She looked at all the pictures on the wall, and noticed how cute Inuyasha looked when he was young. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

She looked into each of the rooms, and noticed one that was slightly opened, she looked inside and saw Sesshomaru getting dressed, and he noticed her right away.

"Inuyasha's room is next door." Sesshomaru said with an expressionless face.

"Uh…. OH! Yea… thanks." Kagome quickly opened the door to see Inuyasha sleeping in a very weird position. His head was in his pillow and he slept in the most awkward position … or maybe… he really was dead?

'I'm sure he's sleeping…' Kagome thought to herself. She stepped closer but couldn't see his face properly. She leaned closer to him, but couldn't hear him breathing. Kagome started to panic.

"OOMY GOSH! INUYASHA! WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON ME! DID SESSHOMARU DO THIS TO YOU?" Kagome yelled in his ear… overreacting…

**Inuyasha's dream world**

"Oh master Inuyasha, how can we serve you?" said a cat.

"GO! Be gone, out of my sight you worthless cats!" Inuyasha said, fully dressed in crown and everything.

The cats bowed and left. When the cats were out of ear shot of Inuyasha, they started plotting against him, "how do u think we should kill that stupid dog leader…?"

The white fat cat said, "Cook him!"

The brown cat said "throw him in mud! Humiliate him and make him our slaves!"

"NO! We will do all of that! First we tenderize him, by shaking him up! It will be like a living shake and bake!" Said the orange cat

"YEA!" all the cats cheered.

"Cats! I'm hungry!" Inuyasha cried, "make me a hotdog! With chili and cheese!"

All the cats came, smiling… "Oh… of course master… as you wish. We WILL make YOU a hot DOG!"

"GOOD! Now hurry up!" Inuyasha cried.

"GET HIM!" the orange cat said.

All the cats came to him and started pushing and shoving him, he tried to get loose but the cats kept slapping him, and for some reason yelling weird things… like "don't die Inuyasha" even though they probably will kill him.

**Reality**

Inuyasha was moving around and struggling, getting tangled in his own blanket. "STOP you RETARDED CATS! Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome was sure he was alive but now she was freaked… after shoving him and poking him, He got all crazy… she didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru showed up at the doorway.

"AW… how cute. The lil' doggie is having that cat dream again. You should poor some water on him. That'll snap him out of it." Sesshomaru said casually and went downstairs.

Kagome quickly went in the bathroom and took a bucket… she wasn't sure what "some" was. So she took A LOT or water. She dumped it right on top of Inuyasha and instantly he woke up wide-eye and gasping for air.

It took him a while to realize what was going on, but when he did he stared right at Kagome and yelled "WHAT THE HEY! What do u think you're doing!"

Kagome was surprised to see him yell at her right after he woke up. "Well, it's your fault we were waiting outside for you, but you never came, so I came… and woke you up."

Inuyasha growled. "Whatever! Just wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome left the room, but she came back and stuck her tongue out at him and left.

When Kagome and friends finally reached the baseball stadium their hearts was beating crazy fast.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" Miroku said looking a little green.

Sango was white as a ghost and was holding the handle so tight her knuckles were white. "I can't get my hands off…"

Kagome was fine, because she was wearing a helmet, and safety pads, and she was blindfolded. "And you said I was stupid wearing all this stuff eh?" Kagome said taking off the blindfold and safety equipment.

"Hurry up dorks!" Inuyasha yelled. "We're gonna be late for the ball game."

"The parking lot is at an angle… if you don't park the car correctly, it might go rolling down the hill." Sesshomaru said as he read the sign.

"Good job genius! You can read!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"WHOO! That game was cool! Especially when Sango caught that ball!" Miroku yelled

"Yea it was fun! We should hang out more often!" Kagome said and grinned.

"… Hey do u remember where we parked?" Sesshomaru said

"Um…" Inuyasha looked around and noticed one car rolling down the hill… it looked very similar to their car, a van, white color, with the weird flag on the antenna. "OH CRUD!" Inuyasha pointed, "That's our car! Stupid Sesshomaru! You didn't park the car right!"

Inuyasha ran toward the falling car trying to stop it. When he was running, Sesshomaru looked at the car and looked away.

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was walking toward the opposite direction. "Wait!" Kagome yelled. "Aren't you going to help Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled a little. "That isn't our car." And he casually walked away heading toward another white van.

Kagome gaped at the walking Sesshomaru and shook her head, just when she was about to tell Inuyasha, she saw him reaching in through the open car window trying to pull out the keys. She noticed that Inuyasha stopped and stared at the person in the front seat, Kagome also noticed that that person, who happened to be a lady, got her purse and started abusing Inuyasha with it.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I didn't know!" Inuyasha was yelling, as he was getting attacked.

"This'll teach you not to try to rob an old lady's car again you little rascal!" The old lady cried. "Now Shoo!" Then she put her purse away and punched Inuyasha in the face. And she drove away, without a second glance.

Sango and Miroku ran over to help him. "You okay?" Miroku said, trying to hide his smile.

Inuyasha looked dazed "That old lady packs a powerful punch."

Then Sesshomaru, in their white van, stopped in front of them. "Are you guys goin to stay there forever? Or do you guys just want to walk home."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said as he got to his feet. "I'm coming! Can't you see I'm injured?"

As he climbed into the van he couldn't help but smile. Because he got to spend some time, with that special someone.

"What's up with you?" Kagome said, eyebrow raised. "Did that old lady give you something special?"

"I already got it…" Inuyasha said while staring in her eyes.

Kagome looked confused. "What?"

Inuyasha just smiled. "Nothing…" and just for the fun of it grumbled "…stupid."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I heard that!"

Throughout the ride, they just constantly abused each other. Showing indirectly how much they liked each other.

Gah… what a weird ending for this chap. Heh. Sorry. Must be a brain fart.

After I finish the baseball story I will write out the basic storyline I plan to write. Just in case you want to know what happens next and I never update. **Clears throat** Eh..heh


End file.
